


the new days

by Ru412doflan



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Doctor/Patient, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Internet, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ru412doflan/pseuds/Ru412doflan
Summary: (after the end of cross days only for you and massive love)yuuki got tired of all the problems of the institute, the relationships and the damage he suffered, I just wanted to leave everything behind.but it seems that it is now that things are getting crazier than they had imagined





	the new days

“I’m sorry”  
¿What? ¿what is he talking about?  
“i cant take it anymore”  
¿what is it? ¿Yuuki? ¿why are you crying? ¿Someone hurt you? You have to tell me, i will hurt them but please tell me  
“It´s over, it´s too painful”   
Oh no, please stop crying, i can´t take it, you know it, you know me  
“i loved you so much”  
And i love you, so ¿thats why you´ve been so weird lately?, don´t worry you don´t have to be shy in front of me   
“but i can´t be your sex toy any longer”  
What are you saying, you´re nothing like that, kotonoha, sekai, setsuna, roka, ai, otome, and the others, they are my sex toys you´re not, you already know i told you a million times  
“I´m done with this relationship, i dont want to be with you anymore”  
Hold on, this can´t be possible, ¿what about us? I told you already, you are the only guy who i ever love, and you know it, you´re upset about sex, ¿did i hurt you?  
Please tell me, this, this can´t be over, i don´t want to be over, ¿I have to break up with some girl?, okay i will, i have to kill taisuke and those friends of him, i swear i will, but please, please, just stay with me  
“makoto, you havent spoken anything, please tell me something, hate me, be mad at me, or something”  
How could you say something like that, you don´t deserve it, you are the most nice, kind, cute and sweet person in the world, and i can´t be mad…. Finally i realize, there is a phase or something, you need space for your own stuff, it´s okay, this is like a phase like some guys who become emo shit or something like that  
In that moment a phone starts ringing inside the room, it has to be one of both, there is no one apart of them, makoto and yuuki were looking into each other eyes, in yuuki eyes there are full of sadness, and the tears fell from their eyes. But makoto eyes were empty, without light, and his face was without expression.  
“yuu…yuuki”  
“makoto, we don´t work, i can´t be your secret…and i want a relationship with comunication and support”  
“i will, i will suport you, your hobbies, your dreams, anything”  
“makoto, this is just, sex, we didn´t even have a conversation before, a real conversation”  
“i love you”  
“me, and who else?, as i know, you always say i love you to everyone. Makoto it´s over, look this is not you, it´s me, i´ve change, please forgive me someday”  
Makoto didn´t speak, he was just looking his secret lover, memorizing every part of his face, every light in those eyes, his skin that was covered in his uniform that was a little big for him.  
Yuuki is waiting for some answer, for some word, or any kind of comunication, he is patient, he knows makoto need his time to react, so they just waited for a while.  
5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes… 20, 20 minutes just waiting, makoto is unexpressive, and yuuki is non stop crying in silence, but, the silence have been avoided again by the phone ringing, only this time makoto answered as if the previous moment did not happen, as if everything was fine  
“hello?”  
“makoto-kun”  
“oh, hey kotonoha, ¿everythig is okay?”  
“yeah, it´s just the classes are about to start, ashikaga-kun and you should come in before the teacher get mad”  
“okay thanks”  
Makoto looks fine, with the same smile as always, looking yuuki like he looks the rest of the other people, with no feeling in his face, with any feeling in his eyes, changing his thoughts in kotonoha  
I almost forget about her, kotonoha my first love, my girlfriend, my lover, the first one who i ever love, a shy and beautiful girl who doesn´t need support or comunication, a girl who belive in me no matter what and forgive me.  
And sekai, my first Kiss, my first time, the girl i gave her my virginity, with whom i became a man, a sexy woman who appreciates the little time i spend with her, the mother of my future children, i can´t break up with them they are very important for me, i love the both of her, ¿why yuuki is so anoying right now? Now the three of us are in a happy relationship, kotonoha, sekai and i we are together now, with no jealousy.  
Plus i have the other girls roka, ai, setsuna, hikari, otome, i have my own harem, my life is full, complete, ¿why should i care about a guy who doesn´t respect me, a guy, and he non stops to tell me this bull shit, he knows me, but the girls, taisuke know me too  
If what i am doing for our relationship is not enough, then you are righ, you don´t deserve the love and passion i gave to you.  
We will play this game for a little while, and when you realice that you need me, that you can not live without me, like the rest of them, then may i forgive you, or maybe not, but i know you will come back   
“it was kotonoha, i have to go back to class, see ya”   
And makoto leave yuuki all alone non stop crying hugging himself in a corner for a while. Makoto closed the door , and the only light was from the library leaving the room in darkness, full of boxes and books, in the center there is a table a normal and Brown table for other books and papers for more books.  
Yuuki is alone, like always, everyone is in class and the only sound is his uncontrollable crying that filled the cold and dark room.  
After a few minutes, he couldn´t cry anymore, but he was still sad for his lost, and he just waited, to something, to someone, or just wait to the time pass .   
Just five minutes more, and i will go back to class  
And he did, he waited five minutes, but his legs are weak and can not bear his own weight, so he stayed in the room for longer.  
In the library there is a beautiful girl with a long Brown hair with waves, gray and brilliant eyes with determination, a skin tanned by the sun and the same school uniform like sekai or roka.  
That girl just waited for a while, she waited until she saw makoto levave the room prety well, and waited until yuuki cameo ut, but when she realize that yuuki would not leave, she entered to the room only to find his friend crying in a corner  
“oh honey”  
She approached yuuki and gave him a hug comforting him  
“he…i…i can´t take it any longer”  
He said through tears tearing the girls heart   
“let´s go home, honey”


End file.
